Charlie sees a flying object
This is how Charlie sees a flying object goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. Narrator: Charlie chuffed happily down the track. the purple engine chuffs along Charlie: I love Christmas. Matau T. Monkey: Me too. Narrator: Then Charlie looked up and he gasped. Charlie: What's that?! Matau T. Monkey: What's what? Quicksilver:up next to them Yeah, Charlie, what's what? Narrator: Something red flew over Charlie's head and landed with a burst of red light in a field not too far away. Matau T. Monkey: Quicksilver? You saw this? nods Matau T. Monkey: I wonder where that object come from and how did you join the Autobots? Quicksilver: I didn't. I'm just one of their allies. Charlie: Oh. Narrator: Charlie rattled and raced to the field. Matau T. Monkey: I hope it's not Rothbart, Quicksilver. Because if he is, he would have spells that will destroy the Christmas Spirit. Quicksilver: If it is, I'll run all around him so he can see the glorious inside of a tornado. look at him Matau T. Monkey: Really? We'll sing Christmas songs at Rothbart if Derek is injured. Quicksilver: Race you there. 3, 2, 1, go.(runs faster to the field) (we see both are annoyed) Matau T. Monkey: Show off. Narrator: Charlie and his two friends reached the field. But Rothbart was nowhere to be seen. Matau T. Monkey: He's not here. That's a relief. Narrator: Charlie looked around and he gasped. There was a sleigh laying on it's side in the snow. Charlie: It's a sleigh. But what's it doing here? Quicksilver:his detective skills Red sleigh.some reindeer Reindeer.an old man with a red suit Case solved. Who else wears a red suit? Charlie: Santa Clause. gasps Of course. Santa's sleigh must have been flying through the sky and landed here on Sodor. But it looks like he's injured. We'd better ask if he's alright. Matau T. Monkey: Santa? Are you ok? Santa Clause: Who's Santa? Narrator: Charlie, Matau and Quicksilver were puzzled. Charlie: What do you mean "Who's Santa?"? Then if you're not Santa then who are you. Matau T. Monkey: at the camera I hope Santa will regain his memories, folks. Quicksilver: What are you talking to, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: The audience. Quicksilver:around What audience? What are you talking about? I don't see anybody. Charlie: Slow down. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Quicksilver You ever saw Pinkie Pie break the 4th wall? Well, that's what I was doing. Santa Clause: I actually can't remember who I am. off his hat, revealing a big bump on his head Matau T. Monkey: Ouch. Charlie: Bubbling Boilers! Matau T. Monkey: Looks like Saint Nick must've bumped his head in the crash. looks at the bump. Then Bash, Dash and Ferdinand arrive Matau T. Monkey: Thank goodness. They are here. You know? Seeing Master Ryan bandaged Puffin's wing reminds Bertram that he's full of kindness. Bash: Wow! Look, guys. It's the jolly red man. Matau T. Monkey: He has a name, Bash. It's Santa Clause. Dash and Ferdinand gasp at the bump Matau T. Monkey: We need to get him to a medic. Dash: I bet Ratchet can help us. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe the Doctor can help too. nods Matau T. Monkey: I'll open a portal to the Autobot for us. This Avenger must be running everywhere in this island. opens a portal and they appear in the Autobot Base Quicksilver: So, Matau. What band are you in? Matau T. Monkey: Matau and the Skylanders. Quicksilver: That's a new name. Who is in that band of yours? Matau T. Monkey: Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Buck, Wreck-It Ralph, Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, Garfield and Sir Dan. Charlie: Ratchet? Ratchet: Yes? Matau T. Monkey: Santa got a bump on his head in the crash. and the 12th Doctor look at the bump Bash: We saw a red shape fly over Misty Island. 12th Doctor: Did you? Matau T. Monkey: I think it's a sleigh, Doctor. 12th Doctor nods Quicksilver:and comes back with Dr. Banner's teddy bear That should get him here.the bear down and runs off to the TV to play the racing game with Raf, Jack, and Miko Bulkhead: Doesn't he ever slow down? Nighlock:by with decorations Nope. Bash: Well, if Santa's got amnesia, who's going to do his delivery run? Narrator: Then an idea flew into Ferdinand's funnel. Ferdinand: Team huddle. Matau T. Monkey: You too, Nighlock. put their heads together Matau T. Monkey: Ok. What's the plan? And it better not have Flash Fire betraying us to join the Cons. Nighlock: It won't. We're gonna deliver the presents for Santa. outraces Miko by using his powers of speed to make his car go faster Matau T. Monkey: Maybe our friends can help, Nighlock. You ever watch Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Nighlock: No. I don't even know what the heck that is. Miko: Hey no fair, Pietro! Quicksilver: Hey I won fair and square. Ratchet: Could you two not fight right now? Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Nighlock. I was in that film. I got a nice title of the Swan Prince. Nighlock: How did you earn that title, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: When I broke the spell on me and Odette. Ferdinand: Okay. Here's the plan: We find the sleigh, help Santa deliver the toys and then on the way home, he drops us off on Misty Island. It's perfect. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. You know why I got a heart of a swan? Nighlock: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I made a vow of everlasting love to Meg. Matau T. Monkey: Meg made her vow to Master Ryan after Rothbart got killed, Nighlock. Nighlock: Who killed Rothbart? Ryan F-Freeman: Me. Matau T. Monkey: Uuuh. Actually, Master Ryan. It was Meg and Derek who killed Rothbart. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Nighlock: I wonder, Ryan. How did Ryvine Sparkle get his Rothbart outfit? Ryan F-Freeman: It's complicated. (we see Miko chasing Quicksilver with her controller while yelling at him) Ryan F-Freeman: I got this. Quicksilver? Quicksilver: One moment.up to the closet and opens it Hey Miko, you want me? Come get me! Miko:charges Quicksilver:at the last minute, making time slow down and grabs the key picks up speed again, and Miko runs into the closet Quicksilver:her in and steps on Indominus' foot Indominus Rexhuman form:her mouth hungrily Quicksilver:it into her mouth and gets off her foot Indominus Rexhuman form:her mouth and eats the key That key was delicious. Quicksilver:Ryan Yes? Ryan F-Freeman: Where's Miko? Quicksilver: In there. Crash Bandicoot: I think Miko would help us with this plan. I remeber Brian being created but not I-Rex. nods, snaps his fingers then Miko appears out of the closet Miko: Thanks. You think you fight Rothbart while you're a swan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: At least Ryvine scolds Mal and Flash Fire because it was Meg picked Master Ryan and not Cortex. like a swan Does that sound like a swan honking? Peep, peep! Ryan F-Freeman: You're starting to sound like Diesel from the Great Race now. Nighlock: Yeah, I'll be over there.away Quicksilver: Hey, did you guys know my sister is town? Crash Bandicoot: Who? Quicksilver: Wanda. Try not to get on her bad side. Thomas: What happens if you do? Crash Bandicoot: Let's just say we don't want to find out. Like I remembered that time where Sunset and Cody turned into crazy winged demons who try to exterminate us. Sunset and Cody Ummm. Uh. No offense? Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Cody Fairbrother: We're used to it. Sci-Ryan: I hope this mission will go well. Sunset You think you help us, my princess? Sunset Shimmer: Sure. Jack Darby: Seriously, though, what happens when you get on Wanda's bad side? Quicksilver: Let's just say she has enough power to combat Jean Grey head on. She can tear you inside out, and control probability. Evil Ryan: She has mind control powers?! Wow! How do you refer to Sunset as your princess, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, she is my best friend.blushes Quicksilver: Wanda also kind of telekinetically destroys my Twinkie stash every once in a while. Ryan F-Freeman: So. Wanda is an Avenger named Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver:(laughs as he thinks of something) I do remember when Scott was enrolled. Wanna hear about it? Evil Anna: Sure. Princess Ivy: Let's hear it. Today is December 24th. checks his calander and Quicksilver reminds him it's been years since it happened Quicksilver: When his powers emerged, the Professor had him shoot a target, but Scott plit Charles' grandfather's tree in half. Matau T. Monkey: He did? Aria Blaze: He did, Matau. nods Crash Bandicoot: I did saw..at Indominus Rex her in the LEGO Jurassic world in our LEGO Dimensions adventure. nods Sci-Ryan: At least I have made a friendship with Odette. Crash Bandicoot: How did you make friends with Princess Odette, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I helped out. Quicksilver: Charles talked about how he always like that tree. Scott asked if that meant he was expelled. Sci-Ryan: He's a tree lover like me. I am a hero who understand magic and how I made my amulet I'm wearing. smiles with the Dazzlings Diesel: Did Matau say my line, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Quicksilver: Charles told him that on the contrary, he was enrolled. nods Crash Bandicoot: I don't know which Derek Odette is in love with. The Thomas and Friends one or the Swan Princess one. shrugs Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ok. Maybe she's a smitten kitten with my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem. Sunset Shimmer? Crash and Sci-Ryan stare at Sunset Crash Bandicoot: Human me is sorry, Sunset. mouths "It's ok." Cody Fairbrother: What is the plan anyway? Ferdinand: We find the sleigh, help Santa with his deliveries and then, on the way home, he drops us off on Misty Island. It's perfect. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan? How come Ryan follow Elsa? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Pietro, where did you find it? Quicksilver: Sodor. Charlie: I was there when it crashed. Matau T. Monkey: We were there too, Quicksilver. Master Ryan got some ice and snow powers like Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: Ratchet. Open up the Groundbridge to Sodor. does then King Chrystalize and Queen Cadence comes out of the portal Thomas: Where did you come from? King Chrystalize: We saw Santa's sleigh crash and flew into the portal to here. The Golden King did know that. Who made him? Ryan F-Freeman: The Golden Queen made me into at the Golden King him. looks at Ryan and the Golden King Crash Bandicoot: Am I seeing double? Quicksilver: Twinsies!a picture of Ryan and Golden King Raf: Seriously? Ryan F-Freeman: He's me from another timeline. Quicksilver: Kurt's gonna wanna see this.to X-Masion and shows the picture to Nightcrawler Nightcrawler: That is so hilarious. at the Autobot Base Crash Bandicoot: At least I-Rex don't try to eat us like last time. Right, Nighlock? Nighlock: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I still don't know why Ash and Ryan got hit by the blasts of Mew and my brother Mewtwo in the first place. Ryan F-Freeman: They were fighting and we needed to save our friends. Nighlock: So, what happened to you and Ash, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We turned to stone. Evil Ryan: Ouch. Who revived you? Ryan F-Freeman: Ratchet. And Dark me. Crash Bandicoot: You remembered what happened on New Island? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. Thomas: Okay. Let's get started on Ferdinand's plan. Ryan F-Freeman: If the Reindeer don't want to help, I got the thing Nighlock don't have: Pixie Dust. nods and grabs Twilight's crown Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry, Nighlock. I hope you like this. Twilight's crown on his head dark magic from Twilight's crown fills Cody as he floats up in the air and he changes into his demon form Nighlock: Just keep all magic away from the Nighlock Armour. That stuff contains low levels of Raven Energy. Adagio Dazzle: What's that supposed to mean? Nighlock: It means its not magic proof. Cody Fairbrother: Don't worry. I got this dark magic to good use. Like this. his magic on Mordecai and Rigby Rigby: Here we go again. turn into demons that Snips and Snails turn into Thomas: Wow. Nighlock: The Armour was designed to withstand even Vibranium, Adamantium, and Uru. It was never designed to withstand Raven Energy. Major Malfunction:(drives up in Police Car mode, hauling a load of Energon cubes) Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Nighlock. This armor I got from the upgrade is Cybertronian. Mal is a siren. transforms, and he, Bulk, and Bee unload the trailer Ryan F-Freeman: How did you survive in that Frozen adventure, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: I was unaffected. Ryan F-Freeman: By what? Cody Fairbrother: Your powers. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. I thought you got frozen up trying to save me. puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder Twilight Sparkle: I think it's Cody who saved you and Anna, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Not exactly, Twilight. Cody saved me and himself. gasps Matau T. Monkey: That means... an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Cody Fairbrother: I have to admit. I love how you did, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Mal never forgives Human Flain. Flain is a CPA Shadowbolt. He's the new Lightning. Sha... something. laughs and Mal growls Thomas: Ryan and Cody are brothers, Mal. nods Crash Bandicoot: Mal. Why did you join forces with Rothbart? Mal (Total Drama): He manipulated me. Sci-Ryan: the 10th Doctor's voice Into what? Mal (Total Drama): Into working for him. I was blinded by my revenge and you becoming friends with Flain. So. I locked Odette and the Mixle Flain in the dungeon. When Rothbart got killed, my memories are been erased. The Mixle Dramas, my actions at the Fall Formal, me forgiving Flain, you name it. Sci-Ryan: chuckles I did reform you after that. If it weren't for Meg and Derek, the Great Animal might have you as it's friend and us killed like Cybermen. Mal (Total Drama): Cybermen? Crash Bandicoot: Cyborgs made from Earth's twin planet of Mondas. nods Crash Bandicoot: In that adventure, I got some photos of us fighting Ryvine and the Great Animal. We tried to beat him but he gain an advantage on us. shows a photo of Crash getting grabbed by the Great Animal Red (Angry Birds): This one is nice. Mal a photo of Ryan, in his swan form, peaking at the Great Animal I call this one "The Great Animal Fight". Mal (Total Drama): Why is it called The Great Animal Fight? shrugs Red (Angry Birds): Look at that. Mal a photo of Meg using her Lightsaber to defend her from Ryvine in his demon form Ryan called this one, not sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. Why you and Odette remove the arrow out of Puffin' wing? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't know. Matau T. Monkey: I think he was hurt. Crash Bandicoot: That is what you and Odette did in that adventure in the Swan Princess world. What's that world called? Red (Angry Birds): Don't know but we'll figure it out eventually. Bertram T. Monkey: I think it's called Odette's world. nods Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? Why you decided to stay with Elsa in her ice palace? Ryan F-Freeman: Because she needed to control her powers and I wanted to show her that love was the key to doing so. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Grand Pappie the troll king said to Elsa that her power and your will only grow. There are beauty in them. But also great danger. I think. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Why you felt like you belong in Elsa's Ice Palace, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Cody Fairbrother: I think Ryan felt like he belongs with Elsa. Ryan Do you have your Snow Prince outfit, bro? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, but it's in the wardrobe. I only wear it during winter. Evil Ryan: But the season IS winter now. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Golden King: Let me get you to this outfit. his fingers and Ryan's Snow Prince appear on Ryan looks in a mirror Crash Bandicoot: How did you make this, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Rarity made it. Matau T. Monkey: Well. I think you made this, Master Ryan. How did you got turned into a swan when you tried to free Odette? Ryan F-Freeman: Nightmare Moon and Lord Business. That's how. Thomas: Now can we please get to work with Ferdinand's plan? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. puts on his Anna outfit Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? You got this... Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: What character do you and your brother represent, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Anna and Elsa. Evil Ryan: I think Cody dressed like Anna and you dressed like Elsa, Ryan. coughs This plan will work. Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan. How did Ryvine get his Rothbart outfit? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighlock. I don't know why you saw Rothbart in the Barbie dimension while I told my friends to escape from Rothbart from the Swan Princess. Evil me might have fooled him with his nose-speticals comedy combo. Nighlock: Yeah. Now let's go. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie Pie. If we need something to eat, I'll have all the cakes. Pinkie Pie: All of them?! at her friends He wants all of the cakes! Ryan F-Freeman: I think they are to share since it's Heart's Warming Eve and Elsa is my Snow Queen. Sci-Ryan: How come you become Elsa's prince, Ryan? in the scene of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of Frozen Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa? It's us. Ryan, Cody and Anna. slips I didn't slip. nods Elsa: off-screen Ryan? Cody? Anna. comes out from behind an icy wall of the palace Cody Fairbrother: Wow. Elsa.. you and Ryan are...different. sighs calmly Anna: It's a good different. And this place... is amazing. Elsa: I never knew what I was capable of. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I made this suit like your dress with a bow tie and a cape, Elsa. to her My Snow Queen. Elsa: Er, you don't have to do that. Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Cody Fairbrother: Elsa. Anna was sorry about what happened. Elsa: It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa? Before you tell Anna and Cody to go, I want to stay with you. Elsa: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because. I got some ice and snow powers as well. And I think this is where I belong.. with you. Where I can be who I am and help you control your powers. Elsa: sighs Anna: Cody? What's got into your brother? Cody Fairbrother: Don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I found my place with Elsa, Cody. This mission is done. Anna should really go and I suggest you should do the same. Cody Fairbrother: But, we just got here. Elsa: So, Ryan? You decide to stay with me? Ryan F-Freeman: nods With this ice suit I'm wearing, I really need to think of a title, Elsa. My Snow Queen. Elsa: How about "Ryan the Snow Prince"? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan the Snow Prince? I like the sound of that. to Elsa Elsa the Snow Queen. smiles and the flashback ends Crash Bandicoot: Yep. Those were the good days. Rigby: One thing, Rigby? How come you became rivals with the enchanter, Rothbart? Rigby (EG): Well, it was because of what he did to my sister. Rigby: to Sari Her? Rigby (EG): No. Odette, you silly raccoon counterpart. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Odette is my friend. Evil Ryan: Human Rigby? You heard about Rothbart's plan? What did you hear? Rigby (EG): I heard Rothbart say to Ryvine that he was going to disguise Bridget as my sister in order to make Crash's brother Derek make a vow to the wrong Odette. Crash Bandicoot (EG): And what happens to your sister when my brother make a vow to the wrong Odette? Rigby (EG): Don't know. Crash Bandicoot: At least she gets revived after that battle. How did you earn the title of the Swan Prince, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan